Problem: On Saturday, Ashley's parents gave birth to twins and named them Ben and Christopher. When they were first born, Ben weighed 7.74 pounds, and Christopher weighed 6.32 pounds. How much did the babies weigh in total?
To find the weights of the 2 babies, we need to add their weights together. Ben's weight + Christopher's weight = total weight. ${7}$ ${7}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ Together, the babies weigh 14.06 pounds.